O RU8,2?
by Xylia Park
Summary: Kisah dua orang namja yang pulang bersama karena terlambat datang kesekolah. BTS Fanfict. Namjoon X Yoongi /JoonGi/ NamYoon/ Rap Monster X Suga. I don't know whats the name of that Couple and I don't know are they couple or not. BTS Fanfiction. YAOI, BL, DLDR!


_Sial! _

_Aku terlambat lagi hari ini. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Detelah memaki-maki bahkan menendangi gerbang sekolah tak bersalah itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Namun saat aku berbalik dan hendak berjalan pulang, aku sadar jika aku tidak terlambat seorang diri._

"_Oh! Are you late too?"_

**O!RUL8, 2?**

**Disclaimer : ****Cerita milik Xylia Park.**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rating : ****T**

**Lenght: One shoot**

**Warning : OOC, Alur ****amburadul****, ****tidak sesuai EYD, ****Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary: Kisah dua orang namja yang pulang bersama karena terlambat datang kesekolah. Namjoon X Yoongi /JoonGi/ NamYoon/ Rap Monster X Suga. I don't know whats the name of that Couple and I don't know are they couple or not. BTS Fanfiction. YAOI, BL, DLDR!**

**.**

"Are you late too?"

Namja yang sedang berdiri sambil memegangi dan menempelkan wajahnya dicelah gerbang sekolah itu menoleh. "menurutmu?" katanya dengan wajah malas.

Namjoon menaikkan kedua alisnya saat melihat ada luka goresan dihidung namja itu. "Yah, kau terluka" katanya. Dia mendekati namja itu sambil merogoh saku celananya. Seingatnya kemarin dia menyimpan plester luka disana.

Dia menarik keluar plester luka yang dia cari lalu membuka bungkusnya. "coba, sini aku lihat" kata Namjoon. Dia menarik wajah namja itu mendekat lalu menempelkan plester luka itu dengan hati-hati. Dan setelanya dia harus berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"apa?" tanya namja itu.

Namjoon menggeleng, "eobta" katanya, meskipun sebenarnya dia masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Percuma saja kita disini. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita masuk" lanjutnya. "Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ayo!" katanya lagi sambil menarik tangan namja itu. Dia berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan namja itu.

"mau kemana?" tanya namja itu. Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"pulang. Kita pulang bersama saja" jawab Namjoon sambil menunjuk arah jalan pulang.

"Yah! Rumahku kearah sana!" kata namja itu sambil menunjuk arah yang sebaliknya.

"oh? Benarkah?" kata Namjoon. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya lagi saat melihat wajah kesal namja dihadapannya itu, apalagi ada plester luka yang menempel dihidungnya.

Namjoon melirik tag name yang ada di seragam sekolahnya. Min Yoongi. Oh, jadi namanya Yoongi. "ehem" Namjoon berdehem. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu ayo jalan kesana" katanya.

Namjoon menarik tangan Yoongi lagi. Kali ini kearah yang Yoongi inginkan. Dia tidak tahu kalau rumah Yoongi kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya. Behubung dia malas pulang. Dia akan mengantar Yoongi pulang.

"Oh iya. Kita belum berkenalan" Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya. "aku Kim Namjoon. Kau boleh panggil aku Namjoon" katanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan kananya pada Yoongi.

"Aku Yoongi" jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Namjoon. Namjoon lagi-lagi ingin tertawa saat melihat hidung Yoongi yang ada plester lukanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yoongi saat melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang seperti sedang mentertawainya.

"eobta" ucap Namjoon sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedang menahan tawa.

Yoongi mendengus lalu mendahului Namjoon berjalan. Dia berjalan sambil memegangi ranselnya. Tingkahnya itu entah kenapa membuat Namjoon gemas. Seperti anak kecil saja.

Namjoon berjalan cepat menyusul Yoongi, lalu mulai berjalan disampingnya. "dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"tidak jauh. Hanya tiga menit dari sekolah" katanya. Namjoon hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Saat menatap kearah lain, matanya tidak sengaja melihat ada mini market tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Dia memegang perutnya. Dia belun sarapan, karena dia terlambat bangun. Dia menatap Yoongi. "apa?" tanya Yoongi setelah sadar jika Namjoon menatapnya.

"aku lapar" kata Namjoon. "kita ke mini market sebentar" katanya lagi sambil menarik tangan Yoongi menuju mini market.

"Y-Yah! Stop!" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Namjoon menatap bingung padanya. "kalau kau lapar, kau beli saja sendiri. Aku mau pulang" katanya kesal.

"apa? Kenapa begitu? Bukannya kita pulang bersama?" tanya Namjoon. "sudahlah. Ayo!" Namjoon kembali menarik tangan Yoongi menuju mini market.

"Yah!" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Dia menatap kesal pada Namjoon. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Namjoon hampir meledak tertawa saat melihat plester luka itu lagi.

"Apa?!" bentak Yoobgi kesal saat melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang seolah sedang mentertawainya.

Namjoon menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa. "sudah. Temani aku sebentar. Nanti aku belikan es krim, oke?" katanya.

Wajah kesal Yoongi menghilang. Dia membulatkan mata sipitnya pada Namjoon. Membuat Namjoon hampir keceplosan tertawa. Wajahnya itu benar-benar lucu sekali.

"oke?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangguk. Kali ini Namjoon tidak tertawa. Dia terpaku melihat tatapan Yoongi. Tatapannya itu seperti anak kecil yang sedang diiming-imingi es krim. Berbinar-binar. Lucu sekali. "k-kalau begitu, ayo" ajaknya. Dia kembali menarik tangan Yoongi menuju mini market itu.

"kau pilih saja es krimnya. Aku mau kesebelah sana" kata Namjoon sambil menunjuk kesembarang arah. Dia pergi setelah Yoongi meng'iya'kan.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju kearah yang dia tunjuk tadi. Disana dia sibuk mengambil nafas sambil memegangi dadanya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan. Wajah Yoongi saat menatapnya tadi membuat Namjoon... "Oh my god~" gumamnya.

Dia mengintip Yoongi dari bilik tempat dia berdiri. Dia melihat Yoongi yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan memilih es krimnya. Yoongi menatapi freezer es krim dengan mata berbinar-binar. Membuat pipi Namjoon memanas.

"ada apa denganku?" gumamnya. Namjoon berjongkok ditempatnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kenapa Yoongi nampak begitu bersinar dimatanya? Aish! Kenapa juga dia harus berkeringat?

"Hei, sedang apa kau ditempat perlengkapan bayi?"

Namjoon membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan mendongak. Ternyata Yoongi sudah berdiri didepannya. Dia melihat kesekitar lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu jika ternyata dia sedang berada di tempat perlatan bayi.

"A-aku hanya-" Namjoon berdiri dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. "-Oh? Apa kau sudah selesai memilih?" tanya Namjoon. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoongi menatap dua es krim stik ditangannya. "lebih baik yang mana, Strawberry atau Vannila?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan dua es krim itu bergantian.

"A-ambil saja dua-duanya" kata Namjoon.

"Benar?" tanya Yoongi dnegan nada senang dan tidak percaya. Namjoon mengangguk. "Wah! Terima kasih~ Kau baik sekali~" ucapnya sambil menempelkan kedua es krim itu ke pipi Namjoon.

.

Mereka keluar dari mini market dengan sebuah kantung belanjaan ditangan Yoongi. Tadi Namjoon tidak jadi membeli sesuatu untuk perutnya. Entah kenapa dia sudah tidak lapar lagi. Jadi dia hanya membeli dua es krim untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka bungkus salah satu es krimnya yang rasa Vannila. Dan saat akan memakannya dia melirik pada Namjoon. "Ini untukmu" katanya sambil menyodorkan es krim ditangannya pada Namjoon.

"eh? Bukannya kau mau yang ini?" tanya Namjoon sambil menerima es krim itu.

"Memang. Tapi sepertinya aku ingin makan yang strawberry saja" katanya sambil mulai membuka bungkus es krim yang Strawberry. Dia langsung menggigit ujung es krim strawberrynya. "mau coba?" katanya sambil menyodorkan es krimnya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon membulatkan matanya. Dia menatap bekas gigitan Yoongi di es krim stik berwarna pink susu itu. Dia menelan ludahnya. Kalau dia menggigitnya, itu berarti mereka akan...

"ti-tidak. Aku tidak suka strawberry" alasannya. Sebenarnya sih dia mau sekali. Tapi, rasanya kurang mantap jika hanya ciuman tidak langsung. Hahaha...

Namjoon mulai memakan es krim Vannilanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini" katanya. Dia menatap Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan es krimnya. "kau murid baru ya?" tanyanya.

Dua tahun dia bersekolah di Bangtan Senior High School, tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yoongi. "kau murid kelas satu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Yoongi menatap malas padanya. "asal tahu saja ya. Aku sudah hapir tiga tahun belajar di Bangtan School" katanya. "Dan ini pertama kalinya aku terlambat" tambahnya sebelum dia kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Apa?". Jadi Yoongi adalah senior Namjoon di sekolah? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Wajahnya saja tidak mendukung sebagai anak kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas. Dia lebih mirip anak TK.

"kenapa? Kau tidak terima jika aku ini Sunbae-mu?" tanya Yoongi.

"bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kau..." Namjoon menahan kata 'imut' yang hampir loncat keluar dari mulutnya. "Yah. Kita duduk disana dulu. Tidak baik makan sambil berjalan" ucap Namjoon sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang ada di trotoar. Lagi-lagi Yoongi menurut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat gemas saja.

Mereka berdua duduk dan tidak bicara. Yoongi sibuk makan es krim. Sedangkan Namjoon sibuk memperhatikan Yoongi dan tidak peduli pada es krimnya yang mulai leleh ditangannya. "naega wae?" gumamnya sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"apa?" Yoongi menoleh pada Namjoon dengan wajah lucu.

"aku bilang, apa yang terjadi dengan hidungmu?" tanya Namjoon. Padahal bukan itu yang dia katakan tadi. Dasar!

"oh, ini" dia menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang sakit. "terjadi kecelakaan kecil saat aku berangkat sekolah. Tadi, blablablablabla" Yoongi mulai bercerita. Sedangkan Namjoon tidak mendengarkannya. Dia sibuk sendiri dengan lelehan es krim yang membasahi tangannya.

Dia kebingungan bagaimana cara membersihkan tangannya yang lengket. Dengan terpaksa dia melahap semu es krimnya dan dia harus menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga kepalanya pening.

Dia berusaha secepat kilat membersihkan tangannya dengan tissue basah yang entah sejak kapan ada didalam yasnya. Dan setelah itu dia buru-buru membuang semua barang bukti kesembarang tempat, lalu dia berpose seperti orang yang sedang mendengarkan.

"begitu. Tapi ini tidak terlalu sakit kok" kata Yoongi mengakhiri ceritanya. Dia tersenyum lalu kembali memakan es krimnya.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan pulang setelah Yoongi benar-benar menghabiskan es krimnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang melewati sebuah taman kecil. Namjoon heran. Yoongi bilang rumahnya hanya tiga menit dari sekolah. Tapi mereka sudah berjalan jauh dan belum juga sampai. Kalau dikira-kira, inu sudah hampir sepuluh menit

"Yah... Kau bilang rumahmu hanya tiga menit dari sekolah. Kenapa kita tidak sampai-sampai? Ini sudah jauh sekali" keluh Namjoon.

"memang. Tiga menit kalau naik bus. Kalau jalan kaki mungkin sekitar lima belas menit" kata Yoongi.

"Apa? I-itu jauh sekali. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" ucap Namjoon.

"Kau tidak tanya" jawab Yoongi santai.

Namjoon merasa kesal. Untung saja yang membuatnya kesal adalah Yoongi. Kalau bukan, sudah bisa dipastikan Namjoon akan memberi orang itu pelajaran.

"kau marah?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon melirik dingin pada namja itu. Namun sedetik kemudian dia luluh karena wajah Yoongi-Hey! Ada apa dengan wajahnya? Kenapa imut sekali!?

Yoongi menghela nafas dan mengubah ekspresi kesalnya menjadi tenang. Dia menggeleng dan berkata 'tidak'. Mana mungkin dia marah kalau disuguhi wajah manis seperti itu.

"Permisi"

Namjoon dan Yoongi menoleh pada sumber suara.

Seorang wanita yang tengah menggandeng tangan anaknya sedang berdiri didepan mereka. "maaf. Bisa tolong jaga anakku sebentar? Aku mau ke toilet" kata wanita itu.

Namjoon dan Yoongi menatap seorang namja kecil yang tangannya sedang digandeng ibunya itu. Dia nampak manis. Lalu mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"b-baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Yoongi. Wanita itu berterima kasih sebelum berlari pergi. Namjoon menatap anak kecil berambut hitam itu. Dia mendengus. Jujur saja ya, dia tidak suka anak kecil.

"adik manis. Siapa namamu?" ucapan Yoongi lembut, membuat Namjoon kesal. Kenapa dia bertanya sambil mengusap rambut anak itu?! Huh! Menyebalkan!

"aku Jongguk. Kau siapa?" tanya namja kecil itu sambil menangkup pipi Yoongi. Membuat Namjoon ingin menjitak kepalanya.

"Aku Yoongi. Dan ini Namjoon" kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk Namjoon. Namun sepertinya namja kecil bernama Jongguk itu tidak peduli. "berapa usiamu?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"aku delapan tahun" jawab Jongguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan mereka mulai bicara berdua tanpa mempedulikan Namjoon.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah mengikut sertakan Namjoon dalam obrolan mereka. Namun sepertinya Jongguk tidak peduli. Dia masih asyik bicara dengan hyung yang menurutnya baik hati itu. Yoongi.

"Hyung. Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Jongguk. Namjoon mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengarkan pertanyaan konyol itu.

"a-apa?" tanya Yoongi tidak mengerti.

"jadilah pacarku, Hyung. Aku ini anak orang kaya. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, Hyung" kata Jongguk. Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dia terkejut dengan perkataan anak kecil itu.

"Y-Yah! Anak kecil! Jangan bicara sembarangan! M-mana boleh bicara seperti itu!" ucap Namjoon. Dia kesal sekali dengan bocah satu itu. Seenaknya saja dia meminta Yoongi jadi pacarnya!

Jongguk mendengus. "memangnya kau ini siapanya Yoongi Hyung?" katanya.

Namjoon terdiam. Benar juga. Memang dia siapanya Yoongi? Mereka saja baru berkenalan hari ini. Dia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya saja.

"eh? Es Krim!" seru Jongguk. Dia menarik-narik tangan Yoongi sambil menunjuk mobil penjual es krim yang baru saja datang. "aku mau es krim" ucapnya.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya. Lalu dia menghela nafas saat melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang seperti memohon padanya.

.

Namjoon mengawasi dua orang namja dihadapannya yang sedang makan es krim yang dia belikan. Yoongi makan es krim lagi. Bukan kemauannya. Tapi dia dipaksa oleh bocah satu itu. Seenaknya saja dia. Nanti kalau Yoongi sakit karena terlalu banyak makan es krim bagaimana?

"kau tidak suka, kami makan es krim?" tanya Jongguk pada Namjoon.

"tidak" jawab Namjoon sambil menatap kearah lain.

"lalu kenapa kau menatap seperti itu pada kami?" ucapnya. "apa karena kau yang membayar es krim ini?" tanyanya Jongguk lagi.

Namjoon menatap kesal anak kecil itu. "lalu kemana Ibumu?! Ini sudah hampir satu jam. Kami juga punya hal yang harus kami kerjakan" ucapnya.

"Ibuku sedang belanja" jawabnya tidak peduli. Dia kembali memakan es krimnya.

"MWO?!" pekik Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"apa maksudmu Jonggukie?" tanya Yoongi. Dia menyuruh Namjoon yang siap meledak marah untuk diam dab membiarkannya mengambil alih. Kalau Namjoon yang bertanya, bisa dipastikan mereka akan kembali bertengkar.

"Ibuku belanja disana" kata Jongguk sambil menunjuk pasar swalayan didekat taman itu. "aku tidak mau ikut. Disana penuh dengan ibu-ibu dan disana juga berisik" katanya.

Yoongi menatap Namjoon sekilas. "lalu, kapan ibumu selesai belanjanya?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"biasanya ibu bisa belanja sampai dua jam"

"MWO?!"

.

.

Namjoon merasa dirinya semakin diasingkan, diabaikan dan dicampakkan. Kenapa anak kecil ini selalu menempel pada Yoongi? Dia juga menjauhkan Yoongi darinya dan dia juga tidak mengijinkan Yoongi bicara dengannya.

Tahu begini lebih baik dia langsung pulang saja kerumahnya sejak tadi pagi.

Eh? Tidak!

Tahu begini lebih baik dia menolak permintaan ibu Jongguk untuk menjaga bocah ingusan itu. Dia merasa Yoongi telah direbut darinya.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya. "aku pulang duluan" katanya dengan nada sebal sebelum berjalan meninggalkan dua namja itu. Tanpa mempedulikan Yoongi yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Aneh juga. Namjoon kesal pada anak kecil. Dan alasannya karena anak kecil itu merebut perhatian Yoongi. _"memangnya kau siapanya Yoongi hyung?"._

Dia jadi teringat dengan ucapan anak kecil itu. Dan dia mengerang kesal. Karena ucapan anak kecil itu ada benarnya.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesekitar. Dia tidak tahu mau pergi kemana. Ini bukan arah rumahnya. Dia menghela nafas. "sial", gumamnya.

"Yah!"

Namjoon merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi disampingnya sedang tersenyum.

"ayo jalan. Rumahku kearah sana" kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk arah rumahnya. Namjoon tidak menjawab dan hanya diam ditempat.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Yoongi. Namjoon tidak menjawab lagi. Dan tidak juga melangkahkan kakinya saat Yoongi menarik lengannya.

"kau cemburu pada Jongguk?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Namjoon dari samping.

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Tapi dia malah berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi. "kau meninggalkannya sendiri?" tanya Namjoon. Dia tahu Yoongi mengikutinya.

"apa? Tidak mungkin. Ibunya datang tepat saat kau pergi" kata Yoongi.

"hh~ Sudah kuduga" gumam Namjoon. Tapi Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"kau tidak mungkin mengejarku kalau dia masih bersamamu" kata Namjoon sambil menatap kearah lain.

Yoongi tertawa tenpa suara. Dia berjalan mendahului Namjoon lalu berhenti dihadapannya. Dia mendongak dan menatapi wajah Namjoon yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil memegangi ranselnya.

"apa?" tanya Namjoon heran. Dia menyentuh wajahnya. "apa?" ulangnya.

"eobta" Kata Yoongi sambil memberikan cengirannya. "ayo. Rumahku sudah dekat" katanya lagi. Dia berjalan mendahului Namjoon.

"sudah dekat?" gumam Namjoon. Lalu kenapa dia merasa agak sedih jika rumah Yoongi sudah dekat? Namjoon berdecak lalu mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah berbelok lebih dulu.

Kalau rumah Yoongi sudah dekat, itu berarti dia akan segera berpisah dengan Yoongi. Lalu kenapa dia merasa tidak rela? Ah, Sudahlah. Kan mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yoongi disekolah. Itu pun kalau dia tidak terlambat sekolah besok.

Namjoon berbelok ditempat Yoongi berbelok tadi. Dan dia bisa melihat Yoongi sedang berdiri didepan tulisan 'sedang ada perbaikan jalan'.

Yoongi datang menghampiri Namjoon dengan wajah malu. "hehe.. Aku lupa kalau disini sedang ada perbaikan jalan" katanya.

Namjoon memasang tampang seolah ingin menghajar Yoongi. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sedang bersorak senang. Karena dia masih bisa bersama dengan Yoongi.

Tunggu!

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"lalu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sepertinya, kita harus memutar. Hehe.." jawab Yoongi. "tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya buru-buru saat Namjoon hanya diam saja.

Namjoon tidak menjawab dan malah jalan mendahului Yoongi lagi. Saat berbalik, Namjoon memasang senyuman senang. Yeah!

.

.

"HAAHHH! Ini jauh sekali!" keluh Yoongi.

Namjoo terkekeh. "Kau ini bagaimana. Bukankah kau sering lewat jalan ini?" kata Namjoon.

"Tidak juga sih" kata Yoongi. "Aku saja bingung, kita ini dimana?!" katanya frustasi. "kita duduk dulu" katanya sambil mencari disekitar, apakah ada tempat yang bisa mereka duduki atau tidak. "tapi dimana?" tanyanya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Haaaa~ Aku capek" rengek Yoongi. Dia berjongkok didepan Namjoon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ayo" Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya saat Yoongi mendongak padanya. "Ayo, naik kepunggungku" ajaknya.

Yoongi menerima uluran tangan Namjoon lalu berdiri. Dia mengusap tengkuknya. "t-tidak perlu" katanya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian Namjoon meledak tertawa. Itu karena dia melihat plester luka dihidung Yoongi ditambah lagi dengan wajah lucu Yoongi.

"apa? Apa?!" tanya Yoongi. "dari tadi kau terus-terusan mentertawaiku" ucapnya.

"itu tidak benar" elak Namjoon. "sudah ayo kita jalan lagi". Dia menarik tangan Yoongi dan mulai berjalan.

"Namjoon-ah" panggil Yoongi.

Namjoon hanya bergumam saja sambil terus berjalan. "apa kau selalu seperti ini pada orang yang baru kau kenal?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Namjoob bingung.

"apa maksudnya?"

"apa kau selalu menggandeng tangan orang yang baru kau kenal?" tanya Yoongi. Sontak Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi.

"mianhae" katanya.

Menggandeng tangan orang yang baru dikenal memang bukan kebiasaan Namjoon. Dia saja tidak tahu kenapa dia menggandeng tangan Yoongi. Dia jadi malu sekarang.

"eh? Lihat itu" Yoongi menunjuk sesuatu didepannya. Tapi Namjoon tidak mengerti apa yang Yoongi maksud.

Yoongi berlari kecil menjauhi Namjoon lalu berjongkok. Sepertinya memunhut sesuatu. Karena penasaran pun Namjoon ikut mendekatinya.

"ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi mendongak dan menunjukkan sebuah benda ditangannya. Sebuah dompet wanita-karena bentuk dan warna yang mendukung. "sepertinya milik ahjumma yang baru saja lewat" kata Yoongi.

Wah! Matanya tajam sekali. Namjoon saja tidak melihat ada orang yang lewat dijalan ini sedari tadi. Atau dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar ya?

"ah! Aku tahu alamat ini. Ayo kita kembalikan" ajak Yoongi sambil menatap dompet yang terbuka itu. Dia berlari mendahului Namjoon.

"Y-yah! Yoongi! Tunggu!"

.

"ini dimana?"

Namjoon menatapi Yoongi yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya. Yoongi sedang menatapi sekitar dengan wajah kebingungan.

Namjoon menepuk keningnya. "sebenarnya kau tahu alamatnya, tidak?" tanya Namjoon. Sudah bermenit-menit mereka berkeliling mencari rumah pemilik dompet itu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum juga ketemu. Hari juga sudah semakin siang. Namjoon jadi semakin lapar.

"seharusnya sih disekitar sini" kata Yoongi. "ah! Molla!" kata Yoongi sambil menyerahkan dompet itu pada Namjoon.

Nanjoon menatapi Yoongi yang sedang membelakanginya. Lalu dia beralih pada dompet ditangannya.

Dia membuka dompet itu dan menarik keluar kartu penduduk dari dompet itu. Dia membaca alamatnya lalu mencocokkannnya dengan rumah-rumah disekitarnya.

Matanya berhenti pada rumah dibelakang mereka. Dia menghela nafas. Itu dia rumahnya. Alamatnya cocok dengan yang tercantum di kartu penduduk.

"ayo" Namjoon menarik tangan Yoongi dan membawanya kesana. Mereka berdua berhenti tepat didepan rumah itu.

Namjoon mengisyaratkan pada Yoongi bahwa dia sudah menemukan rumah itu, dengan kedikan kepala. Dia menyerahkan dompet itu pada Yoongi, bermaksud menyuruh Yoongi mengembalikan dompet itu. Bukankah dia yang menemukan?

Yoongi mulai memencet bel yang ada dipagar tembok rumah itu. Setelah melakukan beberapa tanya jawab dengan pemilik rumah melalui alat otomatis itu. Akhirnya si pemilik rumah membuka pintu rumahnya untuk mereka.

"ada apa?" tanya wanita pemilik rumah saat melihat ada dua orang namja berseragam sekolah didepan rumahnya.

"kami hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" kata Yoongi sambil menyerahkan dompet yang ada ditangannya.

"dompetku? Astaga! Dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya wanita itu.

"kami menemukannya dijalan" kata Yoongi. Dia melirik Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Namjoon memang tidak ingin bicara. Dia menyerahkan semuanya pada Yoongi. Dia juga tidak ingin tahu apa yang sedang Yoongi dan wanita itu bicarakan sekarang.

"siapa ini?" tanya wanita itu pada Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon. "temanmu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"ne" jawab Yoongi sopan. Dia menginjak kaki Namjoon dan mengisyaratkannya agar Namjoon memberi salam.

"A-Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Namjoon imnida" kata Namjoon memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, atau mungkin ini pacarmu ya?" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum gemas. "bukankah sekarang sedang trend Boys Love. Kalian nampak cocok"

"benarkah?" tanya Yoongi. Dia memeluk lengan Namjoon sambil tersenyum. "apakah kami serasi?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Namjoon.

Wanita itu nampak senang dengan tingkah Yoongi sedangkan Namjoon tersedak mendengar percakapan mereka. Namjoon yakin pasti wajahnya sudah memerah sekali sekarang. Apalagi Yoongi yang sedang memeluk lengannya seperti utu.

"kalian serasi" kata wanita itu.

Apa-apaan itu? Mereka malah tertawa. Tidak tahukah jika Namjoon sedang shock dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan? Dan Namjoon tidak tahu ada trend semacam itu. Boys Love.

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" kata Yoongi, menyadarkan Namjoon dari acara shocknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu" kata wanita itu. Dia membuka dompetnya, sepertinya ingin mengambil uang. "ini untuk kalian. Tanda terima kasih" katanya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Yoongi.

"ah, tidak perlu. Kami pulang dulu" kata Yoongi tanpa menyentuh uang itu dan langsung menyeret namjoon pergi dari sana.

.

"kenapa kau tidak terima uangnya? Kan lumayan untuk beli es krim lagi" kata Namjoon.

"Ibuku selalu bilang agar aku membatu seseorang dengan tulus" kata Yoongi. Namjoon tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia sudah sering dengar hal-hal yang seperti itu. Apakah semua ibu didunia ini selalu mengajari anaknya untuk tulus?

"aku butuh istirahat. Aku lelah" kata Yoongi sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Namjoon menatapi Yoongi yang sedang membungkuk sambil memagangi lututnya. Wajah Yoongi memang nampak pucat. Namjoon jadi tidak tega. Dia mencari tempat yang bisa mereka pakai untuk istirahat sebentar. Tapi tidak ada.

"sudahlah. Ayo naik kepunggungku" ajak Namjoon. Dia merendahkan badannya supaya Yoongi bisa naik keatas punggungnya. "ayo, cepat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran" katanya lagi.

"apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi. Dia sepertinya ragu-ragu.

"mau naik atau tidak?" tanya Namjoon. Lebih terdengar seperti paksaan dari pada pertanyaan.

"baiklah". Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Yoongi mau naik kepunggungnya.

.

Ini lucu sekali. Tubuh Yoongi tidak terasa berat dipunggungnya. "kau ini kurus sekali. Kau jarang makan ya?" tanya Namjoon setelah dia jalan beberapa langkah sambil menggendong Yoongi dalam diam.

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Namjoon untuk beberapa detik. Sangat erat. "enak saja. Aku tidak kurus tahu" katanya. Dia tertawa puas saat Namjoon protes karena Yoongi belum melonggarkan pelukannya.

"uhuk! Uhuk!" Namjoon terbatuk. "Yah! Kau ingin membunuhku ya?" tanya Namjoon. Dan Yoongi hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya.

Jujur saja, yang barusan itu adalah akting saja. Dia sebenarnya senang saat Yoongi memeluknya dengan erat. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan.

"eh? Mundur! Mundur!" ucap Yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Namjoon. Hhh~ Apa lagi yang dia temukan sekarang? Namjoon menurut dan mulai memundurkan langkahnya.

"eh, Berhenti! Berhenti!" kata Yoongi lagi. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang sedang terparkir dipinggir jalan itu.

"lihat" kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk mobil disamping mereka. Namjoon menurut-kenapa dia menurut sekali pada Yoongi?.

Dia bisa lihat bayangan mereka pada mobil itu. Disana Yoongi tersenyum, dan Namjoon bisa merasakan Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada lehernya lagi. Tetapi yang ini tidak sampai mencekik lehernya seperti tadi.

"bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi.

"apanya?" Namjoon balik bertanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud Yoongi.

"pemandangannya. Kita serasi, bukan?" kata Yoongi. Dia semakin tersenyum dan juga menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala Namjoon.

Namjoon terdiam. Dia menatapi Yoongi yang sedang melihat bayangan mereka. _Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? Apa dia ingin membuatku gila?_

Namjoon buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya sebelum dia benar-benar gila. Dia tidak peduli pada yoongi yang protes karena masih ingin berlama-lama disana. Yang jelas dia sedang sesak nafas sekarang. "dimana rumahmu?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada datar.

"b-belok kiri" Yoongi bicara dengan lirih sambil menunjuk arah rumahnya. Namjoon jadi merasa bersalah, jangan-jangan Yoongi merasa tidak enak hati karena sikapnya barusan.

Mereka berjalan(lebih tepatnya, Namjoon yang berjalan) dalam diam sampai akhirnya Yoongi yang bersuara. "Kau marah ya?" tanyanya.

"tidak" jawab Namjoon sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya. Dan setelah itu, mereka tidak bicara lagi hingga mereka bertemu persimpangan jalan. "aku harus belok mana?" tanya Namjoon.

"kekanan" jawab Yoongi.

Namjoon berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya benar, Yoongi mengira Namjoon marah padanya. "Jangan tambah berat badanmu" ucap Namjoon.

"apa?" tanya Yoongi.

_Apa yang kau ucapkan?_, rutuk Namjoon dalam hati. "kenapa kau melarangku menaikan berat badan?" tanya Yoongi.

"karena..." Namjoon mengambil nafas. "mungkin suatu saat, aku akan menggendongmu lagi seperti ini" ucapnya. Setelah bicara seperti itu, dia langsung menyebut dirinya 'bodoh!' berkali-kali didalam hati.

Namjoon bisa merasakan, Yoongi kembali memeluknya dengan erat. "baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Yoongi. Namjoon tersenyum mendengarnya. Jawaban Yoongi membuatnya lega.

"itu rumahku" kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah diujung jalan. Rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat rapi dari luar.

Namjoon merasa sedih melihat rumah itu. Bukan karena rumah itu tidak sebesar dan sebagus rumahnya. Tapi karena rumah itu semakin dekat, itu berarti Yoongi akan segera pulang. Ini menyebalkan sekali. Setelah ini Namjoon akan pulang sendirian.

"aku mau jujur sesuatu padamu" ucap Namjoon. Dia ingin mengakui sesuatu sebelum Yoongi benar-benar pulang.

"apa?"

Namjoon menghela nafas. "sebenarnya...". Dia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk membuat Yoongi penasaran.

"apa?"

Namjoon menghelanafas lagi. "Sebenarnya, aku menempelkan plester luka berwarna pink di hidungmu. Buahahahahahaha!" ucapnya.

Tapi itu memang benar. Plester luka berwarna pink itulah yang membuatnya menahan tawa sejak tadi.

"MWOO?!". Yoongi memekik sangat keras sampai-sampai telinga Namjoon terasa sakit. Yoongi juga memukul-mukul pundak Namjoon dengan kesal. "itukah sebabnya kau mentertawaiku sejak tadi! Menyebalkan!" ucapnya.

Namjoon tertawa keras. Namun hal itu malah membuat Yoongi semakin menguatkan pukulannya. "Aw! Aduh! Hentikan!" ucap Namjoon. "yang penting kan kau tetap terlihat manis" tambahnya buru-buru.

Seketika perkataan Namjoon membuat Yoongi menghentikan aksinya. Namjoon juga merutuki dirinya lagi.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Namjoon akan mencapai rumah Yoongi. Seharusnya mereka mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun sepertinya Namjoon tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia sungguh malu. Masih untung Yoongi tdiak melihat wajahnya yang memerah ini.

"sudah sampai" ucap Namjoon. Dia berhenti tepat didepan rumah Yoongi. Yoongi segera turun dari punggungnya dan berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali lagi kepada Namjoon, dan-

CHU~

Dia mencium pipi Namjoon. "gomawo" katanya dengan senyum manis sebelum dia berlari masuk kerumahnya.

Namjoon membeku dengan perasaan menyenangkan didalam hatinya. Dia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang habis dicium oleh Yoongi. Mungkin dia tidak akan mencuci pipi kanannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan sampai dia mendapatkan ciuman yang baru lagi dari Yoongi. Haha..

"Yah! Jangan melamun! Cepat pulang!" teriak Yoongi dari jendela kamarnya dilantai dua. "sampai jumpa disekolah, besok" katanya dengan riang sebelum dia menutup jendela kamarnya.

Namjoon tersenyum senang, itu berarti Yoongi ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia mulai melangkah pulang dan menatap jam tangannya. Pukul dua belas siang. Astaga! Dia mengantar Yoongi pulang hingga lima jam lamanya? Sedangkan satu jam lagi, bel tanda pulang sekolah Bangtan School akan segera berbunyi. Ini sih sama saja dengan dia bersekolah hari ini.

Ah~ Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia senang sekali mengantar Yoongi pulang. Sangat senang. Bertemu dengan namja manis dan lucu seperti Yoongi membuat Namjoon bertekad untuk tidur cepat malam ini. Supaya besok dia tidak bangun terlambat untuk datang kesekolah dan bertemu dengan Yoongi. Dan, sepertinya besok dia juga akan menanyakan nomor ponsel Yoongi.

**FIN**

**Maafkan saya jika cerita ini jelek sekali dan mengganggu sekali, kampungan sekali dan bikin eneg sekali, **

**Kim Namjoon=Rap Monster. Dan . Min Yoongi=Suga.**

**Mereka anggota BTS(****방탄소년단****). Saya sedang tergila-gila sama mereka*Gilaa! Gilaa! Gilaa! Semoga kalian suka ceritanya, dan semoga kalian juga suka BTS*hehehe..**

**Akhir kata,**

**Review Juseyo ^^**


End file.
